


Always

by TheLadyMuse



Series: When the world stopped and time began [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton!Jake, Dalton!Puck, Dalton!Sam, F/M, M/M, Puckerman!Beth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: The main 'what if' universe of Conqueror, wherein some Gleeks travel back to days long past and shake up the status quo.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's a Family Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839738) by [MsPerception427](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPerception427/pseuds/MsPerception427). 



> Set after a handful of Glee! characters time travel. The basic premise of Conqueror is that the end of the main storyline (with certain things I've speculated) results in time travel. There will be a few different versions of how the time travel plays out, but this is, right now, the main what if universe. Most of my Glee! Pieces will probably tag into this somehow.

Jake waited patiently at the door for the McKinley bus. In the months since the Andersons had insisted on moving him, Noah and Sam to Dalton, he'd become used to the ridiculousness. However, he knew the newcomers had no clue what they were in for (also, Wes and David, the overprotective senior members of the Warblers council, had rearranged the club schedule to intimidate the New Directions).

Once they were all in the doorway, staring around at the impossibly huge manor that now housed not only his school but also his brothers', Jake stepped out of the shadows and announced

"I'm Jake. I'll guide you to the Warblers." Carefully, Jake walked away, keeping his gliding saunter as invisible as possible. Indeed, he led them to the pool where the Warblers had been working out as a club at least three times a week since Sam transferred in. Speak of the devil, Jake mused, and watched a familiar blond dive off the high diving board, not even bothering to pay attention to the morons behind him when his older brother climbed out of the pool, clad only in the maroon Speedo he'd been issued as part of his uniform.

-

Noah accepted the towel his baby brother had swiped from the table on the wall when Jake handed it to him, all too aware of how he'd shocked his former clubmates. From the way Kurt and girls were staring at his dripping chest, the increased workouts that had been mandated when the time-travelling Warblers had convened had done him a lot of good. His chest was deeper, his shoulders broader, and his eyes- he knew they were wiser, but it took seeing Finn recoil for Noah to realize how much he'd changed.

Harrumphing, Noah turned to where the others were climbing out of the pool, taking an absurd amount of pleasure in the gasps behind him when a disgruntled Sam ran his fingers though his hair. Other boys around Jakes' age- the Young Warblers, the apprentices of the Warblers- swarmed specific men to offer towels, which they of course accepted with all the grace and manners they been born and raised to have.

When Wes commanded

"Warblers, it is time to be attired." They all scurried off, Noah included, though he smirked when he heard Kurt moan under his breath. 

-

Kurt could not get the images out of his brain. Muscular men in Speedos were his weakness, and he'd just seen a whole stream of them. Including Puck! Puck who'd so nonchalantly strode around with water dripping down his pecs! Worse, Sam Evans, the once-gangly sophomore who'd transferred out at the same time as Puck, was now somewhat broader, entirely lean in a way that spoke of constant exercise.

Fanning himself and hoping at least one of the Warblers were up to flirting, he watched them file in to what one of the younger boys called the 'club room', definitely not pouting when they all ignored him. Mr. Schue seemed put out that the Warblers weren't actually ready for them, straggling in by twos and threes, and when it was finally time, the leader called them to attention by an elegant motion of clapping his hands, grinning when Puck whooped.

And wow, Puck, sans mohawk in a Dalton uniform was all kinds of awesome. He was currently lounging in an armchair, smirking as the kid who'd greeted them brought over an acoustic guitar before he called

"We're just waiting on Sammy and Blaine." the leader acknowledged that with a nod and suggested casually

"Why don't we all take the chance to warm up, then?" All the Warblers and the young boys hanging around launched themselves into practice, Puck and the kid (who'd grabbed a second guitar) tuning while the Warblers ran through vocals exercises.

Unsure, the New Directions glanced at each other, relieved when the ordered chaos melted with cheers from the younger Warblers. Turning, Kurt looked at the doorway the cheers had been directed at and felt his heart stop.

Beside Sam, clad in the same uniform as Puck and the others, was the handsomest boy he'd ever seen. Kurt wasn't even that disappointed that the boy hadn't noticed him, too busy returning the cheers of his team mates and then asking Sam to play to bother with a stranger. He'd be upset later, or, if he got his number, he wouldn't.

-

Two minutes.

That was all it'd take to be in the same room as Kurt again. Blaine found that not only was he not happy about it, he was actively dreading walking into that room. Sure, unless Kurt had somehow also time travelled, he wouldn't remember Blaine, but that didn't make Blaine's memories suck any less. Especially because the last time he'd had an even semi-civil conversation with any version of him, he'd been trying to order Blaine to cut his friends from his life.

He'd refused and it had... It had made it clear how badly he'd misjudged Kurt. He was just lucky he hadn't lost Sam in the aftermath. Especially since at the time, Puck had been long dead.

"Don't go there." Whirling around to meet intense green eyes, Blaine fought to take a breath. Sam was right. Somehow or other, he and the others who mattered to him had time travelled. Sam and Puck and Jake were safely at Dalton and Beth was with her nanny. Wes and David had made the Warblers a safe place, had made sure Sebastian knew that he was forgiven. Thad and Trent and the others were happy to have the newcomers, to have Blaine back.

He knew all that, but the idea of facing a Kurt who would probably be infatuated with him or with Sam had him panicky. Especially since he knew that it had been Kurt's biphobia that stopped both Sam and Jake from coming out as bi for fear of losing him. That always made him see red, especially because he knew Noah felt his hands were tied over getting angry about it.

"Hey." Sam was cupping his face now, and Blaine focused on not rambling in his own mind, relaxing as Sam continued

"You know Wes and David organized this so that it was on our turf. We had swimming instead of board games so we could intimidate them. Everyone, especially Noah and Bas, knows that you're not into speaking to Kurt. You won't be alone with him, and if he tries, Cooper already told both Noah and me to pull you away because he needs you. It isn't a lie because he's always going to need to know how you're doing."

Blinking, Blaine whispered

"What about you?" The slow, dirty smile that had been Sam's trademark since he was an underwear model made an appearance, and Blaine had to hang onto his shoulders as his husband promised in that sexy drawl he no longer attempted to hide

"I'll be thinking about how to fuck you until you're sore."

 

-

Despite giving his baby a pep talk, Sam was well aware that Blaine was nervous. He was pretty sure that Blaine had given into his much fought against propensity to let things build up in his head. Ushering his husband into the clubroom to cheers and a wave from Puck was a relief.

Taking the guitar Jake had been tuning, Sam started strumming, smirking himself when the others hooted, knowing the song he was starting. Blaine rolled his eyes but jumped in, dancing around as he made fun of himself and the choices he'd made in another lifetime. Bas, Thad, Trent and Jake were dancing and clapping as the others set up the beat to the time of Puck and Sam's guitar chords, enhancing the song. Sure, the lyrics of the Dixie Chicks  _There's your trouble_ were a little turned around to make it clear that Blaine was gay, but the next duet would take care of that.

New Directions chose the ever-favourite 'Don't Stop Believing', which was okay, but it lacked the Warblers harmony and rhythm. Rachel and Finn's performance was alright, but having spent months as a Warbler, Sam had learned how hard it was to be one of several a capella performers, and that it was far more rewarding. Though, Wes had eased up on the no instruments rule, as long as they were traditional instruments like acoustic guitars and other string instruments.

Sure enough, what jaws hadn't dropped with the first song dropped with the second, Jake's violin accompaniment to Noah's guitar allowing Sam to stand up and belt out LeAnn Rimes'  _Right kind of wrong_ with Blaine, snapping, tapping his feet and grinning at Blaine, who was joyfully dancing like the dork he was, letting Sam carry the vocals as the others clapped and sang the melody.

Which wasn't to say Blaine didn't sing, but he let Sam make it clear they were involved. And out of the corner of his eye, Sam noticed how sour Kurt was looking. Of course, Bas and the others were keeping a careful eye on him anyway. The second song was much the same as the first, Rachel and Finn and their over dramatic connection.

Yeah, Sam was so glad he and Blaine had been friends first. It made the whole public decency thing easier. Speaking of, once the New Directions wrapped up, each group having only prepared two songs, Sebastian glanced at Wes for permission before inviting

"Why don't you stay and watch the rest of our jam session? We have a group song to perform, and then when Beth gets here with her nanny, we usually pass her around and sing silly songs." Quinn's eyes widened and watered, and Sam recalled how the Andersons had politely but fiercely cornered her and her parents into signing over their rights to the kid.

Mr. Schue consented for them to stay, and Blaine and Sam were positioned to watch their team mates without being beside or in sight of Kurt. Sebastian led the dancing and Puck the singing as they launched into Kelly Clarkson's  _A moment like this._ Wes raised his hands as Jake and his cohort handed around wineglasses of cider, and Sam wrapped an arm around Blaine, happy to be alive.

 

-

Wes looked at his assembled brothers, glancing at the gaping New Directions before raising his glass

"A toast, to Blaine and Sam, as a couple, and Noah and Jake, as brothers, for all they have brought us and the future they will lead the Warblers into." David was of course the first to cheer, his closest friend well aware what he was really saying, the torch he was passing on.

Noah was shocked to have the gavel flipped into his hand, even more so to hear the whooping cheers of his brothers, but thankfully, not shocked to have Jake crawl into his lap to hug him and for Blaine and Sam to pin the brothers between them, pausing only to wave over Sebastian, Thad and Trent. Who gleefully squished into the cuddle pile.

When Malia, Beth's nanny appeared at the door with the baby, David put down his glass to dash over to grab her, smiling when Stevie and Stacy, Sam's little siblings grabbed onto him, and Wes' heart hurt. In a good way, to see David with a child, with children around him, happy and with the soundtrack of laughing friends.

Pausing for a moment, Wes studied the New Directions kids. They all seemed pretty shocked at this turn of events, and Kurt Hummel was frozen in shock. Probably from a room full of what looked like straight guys celebrating a gay union.

The blonde who was probably Beth's mother was like the eye of a storm in the excited chaos. Her heartbreak was clear on her face as she watched David wade over to Noah, who held out his arms and cooed to his daughter as she shrieked happily, reaching for her Daddy. Stevie and Stacy only let go of David to tackle Sam and Blaine, while sweet Marley Rose tiptoed out from behind Malia to dance nimbly to Jake's arms so he could whirl her around to the sound of the celebrating Warblers.

Putting down his own glass, he strode over to the poor girl who was probably Quinn and offered her his arm. She looked at him, brow furrowed, so he told her gently

"Noah usually dances with Beth while we all sing, but anyone with eyes knows she loves his voice. Let's get you a dance with little Miss Elizabeth Lucille, shall we?" her enormous eyes looked up at him, and with a smile, Wes pulled her over to Noah and Beth, who both lit up when they saw her.

He was pretty sure he wasn't seeing things when Quinn's jaw quivered as Noah murmured

"See honey? Mommy is as pretty as her pictures." Sam and Jake took up the guitars, grinning when Blaine put his hands on Sam's shoulders and began to sing Curtis Chapman's  _Cinderella,_ Noah taking the hint and gathering Quinn into his arms so that Beth was between them, the teenagers swaying as their friends joined in.

David came up and bumped shoulders with him, and Wes' heart soared when his best friend told him

"We did good, Wes. You did good."

 

-

She wasn't sure how she got here, dancing with Puck and Beth, Noah's voice washing over her. Beth, her baby who wasn't a baby anymore, was secure in her arms as the man who was responsible for the other half of this miracle held them and crooned along to his friends song choice.

She'd never felt this whole since Puck had lawyered up to take custody of the baby before he transferred. To Dalton, apparently, a school where he had friends, had the help to look after Beth.

Quinn didn't want this moment to end.

 

-

Rachel couldn't help but stare. Puck was singing, and it sounded  _great._ After dancing with Quinn and the baby, he'd sat them down to watch him sing and dance with his friends. The blond boy played guitar while the boy from earlier cuddled with the baby when Puck pulled Quinn into a dance that was an easy slide of bodies.

They were happy, goofing off and yet sounding great.

It was so unfair.

 

-

Despite  _knowing_ he was wearing a pout, Kurt ignored everyone to fume.

It wasn't fair!

He wanted what they had, but from the way everyone was looking at him, none of the Warblers would stand for him to be there. He wasn't sure why they were barely veiling their hostility, but they clearly didn't like him even though he hadn't done anything wrong!

When someone cleared their throat, he looked up, up and  _up,_ as the guy was ridiculously tall. He looked unimpressed, and then he said bluntly

"Sammy and Noah told us about you, Kurt Hummel. Apparently you think there's no such thing as bisexuality, which damn near cost Blaine the best man he could have ever found, because Sammy thought we all disapproved of bisexuals. You have no idea how much we can't stand you.

 

-

David shook his head as he walked away from Hummel, biting back a smirk when saw how Wes' eyes were lit up. It might almost be worth risking his best friend, to have what Sam and Blaine had.

Almost.


End file.
